


【CE】Hello，Mr. Fantastic！

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 23:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: 送给Wentail太太的出本贺文！





	【CE】Hello，Mr. Fantastic！

伦敦市区的早晨可能比其他地方开始得更早一些，汽车压过马路、鸟儿扑扇的翅膀与泰晤士河上的船舶一起在唤醒整个城市的人。Charles从安然的睡眠中脱离了出来，阳光透过纱帘的隙缝钻进了卧室，他揉了揉眼睛，习惯性地拿起放在一旁的手机。

  
“你最好看看这个。”——6:13a.m. Raven❤

  
短信里附上了一个链接，Charles看着它，觉得自己像是在看着一头刻耳柏洛斯，而它的背后就是地狱之门。没有什么东西能够让他亲爱的妹妹在早上六点钟起床发消息，除非它足够恐怖。但Charles才刚刚清醒，所以他的脑子并没有平时那样清楚，在他意识到的时候，链接已经被打开了。

  
**“时尚的宠儿已经到来，那时尚还会远吗？！”** 最先跳出来的大号加粗标题让Charles觉得也许没有那么糟糕，但很快他就知道错了。

  
**_“Erik Lehnsherr简直是徒有其表，竟然选他做Alexander McQueen新一季的代言人，再也不买了！现在这可以算是王室御用的好不好，而他甚至根本不能算是个英国人！”6赞，17贬_**  
 _“怎么地？楼上是想在时尚界也搞个脱欧派吗？按照你这样算，那你家Xavier这个小短腿就要哭唧唧的把Versace给让出来了！说话前先动动脑子好不好？啊！不好意思，我忘记你没有这玩意儿了！”15赞，15贬_  
 _“虽然我不是回复你，但看起来你脑子好像也不太行！你怎么知道她支持的是Charles？！我看你到是像浑水摸鱼，想看两边粉丝掐起来！”10赞，3贬_  
 _“噗！拜托你点进一楼账号看看，只要是关于Erik的就全部都点贬，反过来的和Charles有关的就无脑赞，这还不明显？”8赞，0贬_

**_“我说楼上那些够了好嘛！谁要在这里看两边粉丝掐架？我就是来看时尚新闻和男色的！而且这新闻和那两个人有一毛钱关系？人家明明是在说时装周好不好！脑残粉丝就是喜欢无脑掐，烦不烦！”31赞，2贬_ **   
_“就是啊！两个我都喜欢，明明完全不一样的类型，代言和走秀都不冲突，也不知道两边粉丝在高潮个什么劲！好像谁代言了什么，另外一个就要没饭吃一样！”25赞，0贬_   
_“估计是Charles的粉丝嫉妒Erik走秀比较多吧！毕竟主攻平面模特就会限制很多，没有走秀混得开。而且最近Erik事业爱情双丰收，前天还有他和火凤凰Jean的街拍呢。Charles就空窗那么多年了，不过说起来，Charles刚入行哪那几年走秀还挺多的啊。听说是后来腿不好了，真可惜。”2赞，4贬_   
_“楼上积点儿口德，什么和什么就嫉妒的帽子扣下来了！Charles Xavier在时尚界叱咤风云的时候，你家Lehnsherr还在快餐店里端盘子呢！”4赞，9贬_

Charles抹了把脸，觉得自己应该把手机扔开，但他的目光扫到了下面一条回复。

  
**_“来来来！上面吵架管上面吵，其他人快点儿点我头像，到空间里来看Erik的最新高清硬照！-裸-哟！”187赞，1贬_ **   
_“啊啊啊啊！露背！这次竟然露背了！给Levi's新款低腰牛仔裤的硬照简直是让大卫活了！我要溺死在他的腰窝里，大家别救我！”69赞，0贬_   
_“估计你想被救，这里也没人有力气能救你！他还是真空穿的！！！（别问我怎么看出来的）”42赞，2贬_

  
Charles一秒钟都没有犹豫地点了进去，群众的眼睛是雪亮的。这次的照片光调得很暗，将Erik背部肌肉线条的明暗对比展现地淋漓尽致。裤子恰到好处地贴合在他挺翘的屁股上，高清的像素能够让人轻而易举地发现薄薄的布料下面没有任何内衣的痕迹。他一定没有穿。Levi’s这次的策划需要给满分，任何看到这张照片的人都不会去关心他穿着什么，只会想要去买。

  
Charles的嘴角微微翘起一个弧度，他终于扔开了手机，稍稍转过身体重新躺回床上。他那无与伦比的大卫现在正在他身边安然入眠。Erik的睡眠时间并不长，他们这行注定了这点儿。但他的睡眠质量一直令Charles刮目相看，于是这大大方便了习惯早起的Charles行一些不太道德的事情。比如现在，他正悄悄拉开了包裹住这具曼妙身躯的丝质床单，淡黄色的布料划过被阳光舔舐到恰到好处的小麦色肌肤。Charles的手立即接管了床单的职责，轻轻地抚慰上了Erik的手臂，他探过身子让自己的嘴唇追随者手指的路线在一路上留下轻吻。当Charles开始不知足地在Erik的脖子上落下轻咬时，后者终于在这层层骚扰下睁开了眼睛。

  
Erik觉得有一股温暖的热度恰到好处地环绕着自己，他的意识还未完全恢复，柔软的床铺还是有非常大的吸引力。他蹭了蹭枕头，然后才发现那股暖流来自何处。

  
“几点了？”Erik的声音闷闷地从枕头里传出来。

  
Charles最后亲了一口，抬起身子看向挂钟。“八点都不到，你今天有行程么？”

  
Erik总算了醒过来些了：“下午要去Hank那边补拍一个封面，时装周就快到了，Emma看在接下来的地狱时间上，这几天都放过我了。”

  
他边说着边准备坐起来，但床上的另一位模特可不这样打算。“嗯，那时间还早，你再睡会儿？”虽然Charles用的是问句，但他的手臂早就牢牢地环上了Erik劲瘦，嘴唇也重新找到了刚才断开亲吻的地方。

  
Erik往后撤了撤身子，半真半假的抱怨道：“真该让你的粉丝看看你现在的样子，Charles！她们会心碎而死的。”

  
Charles并没有回答他，只是将另一只手也伸到了被子里，于是他们互相落在对方身上的亲吻开始变得又多又急。当被子完全从他们两人身上滑落时，昨天晚上发生的事情就像是最简单的探案小说一样一目了然。Erik的手摸上了Charles的左肩膀，那里有个不太清晰的牙印。后者抓住了前者的手，放到嘴边亲了亲，Erik顺势将食指塞了进去。Charles配合的吮吸着，让Erik的下身迅速做出了反应。

  
他们很快又吻到了一起，没有什么章法与规则，只有满得快溢出来的渴望。Erik刚才说错了，他们两个人的粉丝都会心碎的，尤其是自己的。因为她们完全无法想象自己是有多被现在骑在他身上的这个男人所吸引，无论是灵魂还是肉体。

  
呼吸还是必要的，所以他们短暂地分开，双手还在对方的身体上探索。频繁交换的浅吻，能够稍稍释放下过多的热情。

  
“我想你等下得祈祷新一季的MICHAEL KORS里没有需要你裸着走秀的设计，我的朋友。”Charles喘息着说道，手指已经开始围着Erik的腰肌打转，意图非常的明显，“我可不保证能不留下痕迹。”

  
Erik的呼吸也有些重，他的脑子已经被Charles神奇的双手摸得有些糊涂：“别管那个了，我早就拒了。”

  
这话像是一盆冷水将气氛浇了个头顶，Charles迅速停止了自己的动作，而Erik也懊悔般地咬紧了下唇。

  
“什么时候？”Charles的声音低了下来，“为什么？！”这是句问句，但他询问的语气似乎像是在害怕听到答案一样。

  
“上个月，这没什么大不了的，我想休息下而已。”Erik转过头，不去看Charles的眼睛。

  
但这根本打发不了在圈子里混迹如此之久的Charles。“和我说实话，Erik。”

  
Charles的年纪较长，虽然看起来年轻而无害，但实际上熟悉他的人都知道最好不要惹火他的道理。Erik刚入行时被他训了不少次，即便过去多年，骨子里对板起脸来的Charles还是有些畏惧。

  
“他们把你从名单里撤出来了，他们没有权利这样做！”Erik索性转头看着Charles把心里话吼了出来。

  
Charles一点儿都没有感到惊讶。“Emma就由着你这样胡闹？看起来她应该好好回来上上课！”他的语气让Erik心里抖了抖。

  
“这不关她的事情，我自己直接拒的，都没通过她。”Erik还是对自己的经纪人感到有些抱歉，为了这场秀她付出了很多。

  
Charles没有再说话，他离开了Erik的身体，陡然缺失的重量让后者有些心急地拉住了前者的手臂。

  
“你在拿自己的前途开玩笑，Erik。我们这行口碑与能力一样重要，你是在断自己的后路！”Charles抽离了手臂，拿过自己的手机翻身下了床。他捡起地上的浴袍随意地披在了身上，“我等下打几个电话，看看还能否挽回。”

  
“你为什么不先打电话给自己挽回下。”Erik坐在床上冷静地说道，这几年他的成长速度有时候连他自己都会感到害怕，在他能思考之前，话语已经脱口而出了。

  
Charles开始编辑短信的手停了下来，他直视着坐在床上摆出拒人于千里之外姿态的Erik，意识到他已经不再是那个会因为过多的小费而不自在地坚决拒绝收下的男孩了，他早已经长大。Charles没有再说一句话，转过身向浴室走去。

  
Erik需要使劲咬着自己的后牙槽才能够把懊悔与歉意死死压在喉咙里，他根本没有那个意思。可他已经烦透了，烦透了Charles事事为他规划好，以他为先，自以为是地认为他知道他到底想要什么。

  
在初识的那段日子里，Erik每天都觉得自己是在做梦。他最喜欢的模特到他打工的店里用餐，不但彬彬有礼容易亲近，Erik傻兮兮地不当心当面对着Charles叫出了自己给他取的昵称Mr.Fantastic。他不仅没有生气，还在离开时给了足够Erik生活一个月的小费。他跑了两条街才追上Charles，把钱硬塞了回去，他喜欢Charles也需要钱，但他不想要这个。于是Erik知道他们不会再见面了，没人会喜欢一个不知好歹的人。所以第二天早晨，那封躺在他信箱里改变他整个人生的面试通知是显得那么弥足珍贵，那是他可以离自己喜欢的人稍微近一点儿的唯一道路了。  
之后的一切更加梦幻，第一次合作，第一次遇到潜规则时的求助，第一次竞争，第一次争吵，第一次主秀，第一次亲吻，第一次心碎，第一次表明心迹。Charles几乎出现在了他成长路程上的每一道环节，如果没有Charles，Erik知道自己永远不会走到今天，他甚至都熬不过半年。但同时，Erik总觉得自己无法回报Charles所给予他的。他不想一直躲在年长者的身后，看着他为他们两个人承担所有的责任。Charles甚至连他应得的权利都不要，他强硬地告诫与他们日常生活工作有关的所有人，不允许他们公开两人的关系，对于狗仔与记者也是严防死守，即使在Charles自己陷入别人的桃色圈套时都不肯公开。这让年轻的Erik愈加的不满，他根本不觉得这在时尚圈里会是个问题，他们都事业有成，时间已经证明了他们的能力，Charles的坚持让Erik一直觉得非常受伤。

  
所以当Erik知道Charles被提出MK最新一季走秀的时候，如果不是Emma拦着他，他早就已经让事情变得不可挽回了。他当然知道有些小人是怎么在背后诽谤与嘲笑Charles的，一想到有任何恶毒的话语会传入自己深爱的人的耳朵，Erik就觉得无法忍受。而且现在已经变本加厉到在事业上使绊子了，Erik觉得自己必须做些什么，他需要从现在开始为了Charles而战。

  
他直接拒绝了MK的合同，虽然还是顾忌于Charles对他们之间关系的讳莫如深，他没有明目张胆地说是因为Charles。Emma提醒他这肯定会让年长者非常生气，但Erik却还是赌气般地打了电话，并警告Emma不要去Charles面前通风报信。他的经纪人只是耸了耸肩，并表示他得自己收拾这个烂摊子。

  
Erik其实气的是Charles，他被踢出秀的事情对自己只字未提过，事实上，Charles在事业上遇到任何问题都没有主动与Erik说过。他一直是自己在解决，将所有问题都隔离在外面。可反过来，每当Erik遇到什么问题，Charles永远会是第一个知道并介入的人。Emma早被收买了，而论圈里的人脉，他确实也远远不如Charles。Erik已经厌倦所有与他有关的事情都被安排得妥妥当当，而他却帮不上Charles任何忙。

  
Erik觉得待在这间高档公寓变得一点儿意思也没有，他们甚至都不能去对方的家。也许Charles不想公开他们的关系不是因为害怕会影响事业，而是对他来说，自己根本就不是一个合适的人选。隔壁传来的水声一直没断过，Erik看了一眼被雾气环绕的浴室，觉得自己完全多余。

 

“他没来找过我，只给Hank打过一个电话改了拍摄时间。”Emma的眼睛与手一秒钟都没有离开过自己的手机，时装周真的让她忙得够呛，“恕我提醒你，他是个成年男性，Charles。他十二个小时没有联系你，不代表他有任何危险。”

  
坐在她对面沙发上的Charles望着窗外，手无意识地抵在嘴唇上，还未来得及处理的胡渣让他整个人看上去不像照片上那样过于年轻。

  
“确实，他没有义务按照我的想法来。”Charles的声音很冷静，但蕴含在其中的失落显而易见。

  
Emma总算是因为需要翻白眼而不得不让眼球离开手机：“你要知道我大部分时候都想要踢Erik的屁股，因为他总是给我惹事。但其实有时候我更加想要敲你的脑袋，Charles。鬼都看得出他有多迷恋你，你不会不知道，他只想要你开心。”

  
Charles将视线从窗外收了回来：“我不想他为了我做任何违心的事情，我比他大十岁，以前我总觉得他不懂事，必须由我来引导他，但现在看起来他早就不需要了。”

  
Emma叹了口气，为了她认识的两个傻瓜，也为了劳碌命的自己。“在我看来你就是个控制狂，Charles，无意冒犯，但你就是。”她摇了摇头，“可Erik就是吃这一套，你根本不知道他每次得到你肯定后那种藏也藏不住的喜悦。当然他这几年因为有你才会进步得那么快，但你从来没有问过他需要什么。也许是因为一开始的Erik太好猜了，他根本掩饰不住自己的欲望在哪里。但他现在长大了，很多时候我也不知道他到底在想些什么。”

  
Charles沉默半响，“可能是我拖累他了。”他最终说道。

  
Emma简直要哀嚎出来了，她开始觉得自己有义务拯救世界。她再次拿出手机开始疯狂打字，一会儿后，她将手机递给半死不活的Charles。上面显示着一个社交网络页面——“我知道时装周，但我没想过会遇到辣透了的Erik Lehnsherr！”附图是一张合照，画质并不清晰聚焦也有问题，但Charles还是很明显地能够看出Erik的脸上已经带着醉意。他看了眼定位，是城市另一端的一间酒吧。

  
“求你们了，我真的很忙。”Emma揉了揉额头，“别让他再给我惹出更多事情来了，MK那边的律师函已经够让我头疼了。”

  
Charles立刻站起身，连招呼都来不及打就冲了出去。

 

伦敦晚上十点的酒吧对喝醉的人来说简直就是天堂，但对清醒的人就不那么友好了。Charles不得不在各种摇晃的人之间来回穿梭，希望Erik还没有离开这里。最终他在一个角落的卡座上找到了他的男孩，Charles悄悄松了口气。当他走过去的时候才发现Erik睡着了，他没有打架，没有吵架，没有惹事，他安安静静地睡着了。Charles的心柔软了下来，他悄悄看了圈四周，发现没人会在这个醉意盎然的夜晚认出他们。于是他轻轻地在Erik对面坐下，带着笑意将他手上岌岌可危的酒瓶拿了下来，同时掏出手机，坏心眼地拍了张照片。

  
Charles看着手机里的照片，微笑渐渐隐去，他和Erik之间发生过那么多事，走过了那么多年。他的男孩日渐成熟，而自己即便再不愿意承认也不得不用日暮西山来形容目前他事业的处境。与其说Erik一直在担心自己做得不够好，倒不如说是他在担心自己会慢慢配不上Erik，而他的男孩在各方面都值得最好的。

  
就在Charles陷入沉思时，浅眠的Erik睁开了眼睛。酒精当然影响了他的大脑，而且他明显已经醉了，于是在睁开眼的那么几秒钟，他都没有认出眼前的人是Charles。

“你是谁？”Erik的舌头不太听话。

  
Charles叹了口气，打开钱包将酒钱放在了桌上，然后伸手想要把Erik拉起来。

  
“别碰我！”Erik打开了他的手，“我不要你！”他的眉头皱起，“也不要你的钱！”他的手想一把拍在钱上，但可惜位置歪了。“我不收你的小费！你休想学Charles！”他用的力气可不小，桌子被拍的震天响。酒吧里有些人开始看过来。

  
“我就是Charles。”年长者笑了起来，他的男孩还是一喝醉就认不出人。

  
“你胡说！”Erik手一挥，险些把酒瓶扫到地上去，“Charles才不会来，他生气了！他都不理我，不和我说话！”Erik嘟囔了几句，不知道是因为委屈还是因为酒精，眼角都开始泛红了。

  
Charles只能试图讲些道理：“你怎么知道他生气了？是你把他扔在公寓里，还不接电话的。”

  
“我就是知道！”Erik转过头，直直地盯着眼前的人，“他嫌我不够好，还不听话，给了我那么多我还不知足，只会给他惹事情！”

  
Charles的心被揪了几下：“你觉得他不喜欢你了？”

  
这话不说还好，一说Erik的眼睛就全红了。“他肯定不喜欢了！每次我接到要去很远地方的工作，他也不说什么，有时候还开心得很！不会跟着一起去，也不催我回来！怕被别人发现我们在谈恋爱，见个面也要在外面偷偷摸摸的。”Erik控诉得连声音都变了，“他……他在网上看到我的绯闻连眼角都不会动一下，他根本就是无所谓！”

  
Erik的眼泪都快挂不住了，Charles觉得自己必须做点儿什么，才不至于让明天那些小报的头版头条是这位红透半边天模特的哭照。

  
“他没有不喜欢你，Erik。”Charles的声音轻柔了下来，他伸出手拉住Erik握着拳的右手，“他……他只是和你害怕同一样东西而已。”

  
Erik吸了吸鼻子：“什么东西？”

  
“他也害怕你不喜欢他了。”Charles叹了口气，知道他现在要说的这番话是对着清醒的Erik无论如何都说不出口的，“他比你大那么多，事业也早就不在上坡了。他天天管你，知道你早就烦了。他不是不关心，或者无所谓，他是不敢问。他……他害怕听到答案，害怕那些消息都是真的。”  
Charles自以为这番剖析能暂时性安抚住不清醒的Erik，可没想到后者几乎是激动得跳了起来。“你说的是真的吗？”他再次挥舞起手臂，“你没骗我？”

  
酒吧里更多的人看了过来，Charles揉着脑袋，暗暗发誓以后再也不单独让Erik来酒吧，“你不信的话可以给他打电话，Erik，我保证他会接的。”

  
Erik立刻听话地拿出了手机，可惜手上轻重已经分不清了，手机直直地砸向了地面，裂了开来。Erik弯下腰想要去捡，结果整个人失去平衡，摔了下去。还好Charles一直看着他的动作，把人一把抱在怀里才没让Erik脑袋开花。他们重重地摔在卡座里，Erik的身材很好，但毕竟是个超过一米八的成年男性，Charles被撞得闷哼了一声。他怀里的Erik还没清醒，挣扎着想要爬起来，边动边嘴里说着“走开！只有Charles能抱我！”这样的胡言乱语。

  
Charles彻底放弃了，他掏出手机准备好迎接Emma的尖叫攻击。

 

Erik是被脑袋里的棒槌打醒的，他睁开眼睛后的三秒钟，疼痛达到了顶峰。他呻吟着在枕头上滚了一圈，醉宿的痛苦是他每次后悔喝酒的一大原因。但很快，一个冰凉的触感包裹住了他的额头，太阳穴也落入一双神奇的手中。尖锐的痛感很快散去，取而代之的是还在忍受范围内的点点钝痛。

  
“好点儿了？”熟悉的男中音让Erik被迷雾包裹的脑袋清醒了很多，太阳穴上的手撤掉了一只，但很快一杯水就出现在他的嘴边。

  
Erik的嗓子快冒烟儿了，他迅速就着Charles的手喝下了大半杯，喝完才发现里面体贴地加入了柠檬和蜂蜜。Erik环视了一圈，发现这是Charles别墅的主卧。他来这里的次数屈指可数，其中两次还是因为参加Party。

  
“要不要再睡会儿？”Charles放下水杯，将Erik轻轻推回床铺，“今天的行程不少，但还好都能调整，可晚上的彩排推不了，你得抓紧休息。”

  
Erik没有乖乖听话，他拉住了Charles的衣袖，急切地想说些什么。但他的动作很快就被年长者阻止了。“嘘，不是现在，Erik。我们会谈的，但需要在你保持良好状态的情况下。我保证等你醒过来我还是会在这里，现在，你需要睡觉。”

  
年轻的那位其实从来没法真正违背Charles的意愿。他得到了后者的保证，于是他只能重新躺回柔软的，充满年长者气息的床铺。

  
五个小时后，Erik再次清醒过来。他环顾了四周，发现Charles正坐在卧室的落地窗前望着窗外在发呆。Erik很少看到这样的Charles，在他眼里年长者是他的导师，朋友与爱人，永远理智而从容。Erik悄悄地看了一会儿，他不太记得昨天晚上发生了什么，他有些预感，但又不能确定是好的还是坏的。他咬了咬嘴唇，开始有些后悔之前莽撞地打破了他们之间相处的模式。

  
Charles习惯性地收回视线，准备确认下Erik睡得是否安稳。他刚转过头，就对上了已经醒过来的Erik。后者脸上的表情有些迷茫，还有一丝他人察觉不到的脆弱与害怕。Charles心软地站起来，决定不再等待，他的男孩被吓坏了。

  
Charles走过去，坐在床上的Erik反射性地想要下床。前者伸手阻止了他的动作，在坐下的同时探过身在Erik的嘴角留下一个安抚性的亲吻。这个吻非常有效地让Erik忐忑的内心安静下来。

  
“可能你不记得昨天晚上那些话了，Erik。”Charles眼带笑意地看着因为这句话而显得有些局促的Erik，“但没关系，我记得就可以。我暂且把那些醉话都当成你的心里话，我只能告诉你，我很开心，Erik。真的非常开心。”他的右手拉过Erik放在被子外的左手，两个人的手指交叉了起来，“你一直觉得是我在带领你前进，为你在付出。但我不这样想，Erik。在我看来，恰恰是你拯救了我，在做我的精神支柱。”

  
Erik惊讶地张了张嘴，Charles伸出一根手指轻轻点在他的嘴唇上，阻止了他的发言。

  
“你记得我们第一次见面吗？”Erik点点头，他永不会忘，“很多人不知道，甚至是我亲近的人都不知道，那段时间我真的特别糟糕。”Charles低垂眼眸，右手无意识地紧了紧。“我的腿因为从台上摔下来留下了后遗症，虽然平时看不出，但那个时候谁都不知道有多严重。医生也不敢保证以后不会有问题，我那个时候很害怕，Erik，我真的很害怕。我远离所有认识我的人，我不想让他们看到那样的我。”Erik握紧了Charles的手，他从来不知道那次腿伤有那么严重。“然后我遇到了你，你是如此地崇拜我，甚至叫我Mr. Fantastic。你喜欢我不仅仅是因为我的职业，而是因为我这个人。你在那个时候让我意识到自己并非一无所有，我也不应该将人生全都寄托在这份职业上。对我来说你才是我的Mr. Fantastic。”Charles重新抬起头，“我有想过再见你，Erik，我想等我变得如你想象中那么好后再来见你。但你给了我意外，我的朋友，我真没想过在片场能够看到你，也没想到你也选了这份职业。一开始我很犹豫，我不确定这是一件好事，我看得出来你不适合这个圈子。无论是经历还是性格，你都太容易被人利用了，但我又强迫我自己不去想，不去管。当你第一次来寻求我帮助的时候，你不肯说是什么事，我把你赶走了。可我还是忍不住去打听，当我知道Shaw的所作所为时，天哪，去他妈的正义感，圈里没有这样东西。我出手的唯一原因是我无法忍受别人碰你，Erik，我那个时候就意识到这一点儿了。”  
Charles深吸一口气：“我太知道怎么让你爱上我了，Erik，这对我来说轻而易举。但我不确定这真的是你想要的，我从来没有把自己的全部都展示给你，那些无助与脆弱，自我怀疑与糟糕透顶的人生都没有出现在过你的面前。我帮你安排所有的事情，是因为我不知道除此之外我对你还有什么用。你已经如此优秀，只要你想，就值得……”

  
Charles的话语被完全打断了，Erik狠狠拉过他的恋人堵上了他的嘴。这个吻明显带着Erik的怒火与Charles的犹豫，两个人的节拍并不完全相同，但这丝毫不影响这个吻的激烈程度。到最后他们两个人都喘不过气了，Charles还有些理智，用力推了推Erik才没有让他们两个人都窒息。但还没等他们喘匀气，Erik就又吻了上来，这次好多了，Charles找回了状态很快就把年轻的那位压回了床铺。

  
“我一直以为我才是比较傻的那个。”Erik在脱对方衬衫的时候才有空说话，“没想到你比我胡思乱想的还要严重，肯定是网上那些乱七八糟的东西看多了！我要阻止Raven再发那些玩意儿给你，你妹妹真的觉得你是铁心吗？！不会进心里去！”

  
Charles把衬衫甩在地上，拉过Erik又亲了几下，顺势解开了皮带：“别这样说她，你好多独家还是她发给我的。”

  
Erik咬了咬对方的下唇，“我给你的独家还不够？”他舔了舔嘴唇，把食指含进嘴里，满意地看到Charles的呼吸重了一些。

  
当Charles的手指刚刚钻入Erik的后穴，后者就开始不断地在年长者身上磨蹭。“以后你要是再胡思乱想，我就真的去找别人。”后穴的手指因为这句话狠狠地弯了一下，戳到的角度让Erik几乎跳起来。

  
“后天重新拍封面我也去。”Charles手上的动作越来越刁钻，嘴上却一本正经的开始说工作。Erik快被弄疯了，但他说不出话来，他从各方面都无法真正反抗年长者，尤其是在床上。“我都安排好了，两期封面我们连着上，用一样的姿势。”Charles大发慈悲地舔了舔Erik送进他嘴里的乳粒，轻轻咬了一下，就得到后者的呻吟。“外界肯定会有反应，尤其还是同志杂志。”

  
Erik根本不在听，他愤恨地开始啃咬年长者的脖颈与肩膀，手也开始不老实地套弄他早就硬得不行的阴茎。Charles被他刺激得闷哼一声，也不想再忍地抽出了手指，Erik被完全扩张好的后穴在他撤出时留恋不舍地吸了好几下。年长者将阴茎对准了穴口，粗大的龟头故意磨蹭了好几下。  
Erik扭着身体开始在他的耳边求饶，“求你了，Charles，我胡说的，没别人，他们连你脚趾头都比不上。”

  
Charles转过头把Erik藏在他脖子里的脑袋露出来，顺势咬了咬后者的耳垂。“这么说你还比过？”龟头挤进去后他就停了下来，掐住Erik的腰也不准他自己动。

  
“你这个混蛋！”Erik咒骂起来，“刚才谁还在装可怜说自己配……啊！啊……”

  
阴茎直戳到底的刺激让Erik整个人都缩了起来，Charles变本加厉地叼住了他的舌头，于是所有的呻吟都只能从鼻子里泄出来。持续反复的进出，让Erik的后穴开始变得柔软而乖顺。

  
“刚才还没说完。”Charles根本没停下自己的动作，他反而抬起Erik的一条腿让自己能够跟顺利地抽插，手上也没停地抚上了Erik阴茎。双重的刺激让后者根本无力招架。“到时候让Emma安排几个信得过的记者，我们可以被拍到一起出门或者去参加活动。我会选几个聚会，你带我或者我带你都行。让大众慢慢接受，没必要太戏剧性。”

  
现在Charles说地球是方的Erik都会答应的，他被操得只能发出单音节的词汇。年长者还会故意有几下顶不到关键的地方，诱着Erik扭动腰身自己来。

  
“过段时间，热度差不多过去的时候就能结婚了。”这句话让Erik猛地睁开眼睛，他用了最大的力气在不断开的情况下，把Charles按倒在床上。他们滚了一圈，姿势的变换让Erik在一开始的几秒内软得直不起腰。

  
“这个不算！”Erik挺动着腰身，确保Charles的阴茎每下都顶到他需要的那个点，“没人这样求婚，不算！我不答应！”

  
Charles看着骑在他身上舒服得要死的Erik，坏心眼地在Erik落下的时候用力往上。后者立刻被刺激得射了出来，Charles顺势重新又把没力气的Erik压了回去。

  
“行行。”Charles加快了抽动的频率，几个又深又重的挺动后，他把Erik牢牢地按在床上，射了出来，“你说什么都行，Mr. Fantastic！”

  
【END】


End file.
